feareffectfandomcom-20200214-history
Planner
The Planner is a recurring boss in Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix, being fought twice throughout the course of the game. He roams the Aqueducts under Wing Chune Tower. Story Background The Planner was once a regular employee who worked in the sewers under Wing Chune Tower. However, his years of service underground caused him to get sick and mutate into a hideous creature. The sickness not only changed his body, but also caused his mind to become demented. He used his knowledge of engineering to reprogram the Fixers, making them attack anything on site, including the Planner's co-workers. The Planner decided to go on a murderous rampage, stalking his co-workers and mutilating all he came into contact with. This caused all the surviving workers in the Aqueducts to become traumatized with fear for their lives. ''Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix'' The Planner is first seen in a computer room watching over Rain as she enters an area with metal grated floors and steam pipes along the walls. He presses a button that causes the steam pipes to shoot steam across the room, hoping to prevent Rain from crossing. She manages to find her way through the steam and eventually finds a room filled with the corpses of workers who the Planner slaughtered in cold blood. Hana later encounters an injured Student cowering on the floor, who tells her that "He" is killing everybody after getting sick and then going crazy - the person referred to being the Planner. Hana tells Rain over radio communication to stay alert and Rain confirms from the surveillance room that she has been hearing strange noises. Before they can finish their conversation, the Planner hijacks their line and cuts off further communication between them. Rain leaves the surveillance room and sees a shadowy figure of the Planner walking away in the distance while laughing maniacally. The Planner corners Rain in the room full of corpses and lunges at her with his giant wrench, which Rain narrowly avoids. Rain is able to shoot down the Planner, but as she examines his body on the floor he awakens and knocks her unconscious. The Planner looks over Rain's body and tells her that he has a "special kitty toy" just for her before taking her to his lair. Hana eventually finds Rain in the Planner's lair, where she is strapped to a strange device that appears to be pleasuring her lady parts. The Planner shows up and calls Hana a "kitty", telling her to come play with him. He attacks her but Hana is able to put him out of commission by shooting him into a waterfall with electric current running through it. Hana frees Rain, who tells her that the Planner planted bombs in the Aqueducts methane exchange systems in order to blow up Hong Kong's Central District. Hana manages to disarm the two bombs before the end of the two minute countdown and free Rain from the device. Hana asks Rain what the machine was doing to her, but before she can answer the Planner awakens and pushes a button on his controller that blows up the device. The explosion incinerates the Planner and the surrounding area, but Hana and Rain are fortunately able to escape outside before the explosion catches them. Characteristics The Planner's body slowly mutated over his years of service in the sewers, which not only made him hideously deformed but also gave him superhuman stamina and strength. His immense size and strength allows him to wield oversized tools with ease, such as a knife and wrench far too large for a normal person to carry. Despite the Planner's ghoulish appearance, he is intelligent and highly skilled in engineering. He is able to use his engineering ability to create many traps and contraptions, most notably a "kitty toy" that he uses on Rain. Strategy The Planner is large but also fast enough to close the gap between his target quickly. When first encountered by Rain he will attack at close range with his giant wrench or knife, so it is important to run away and keep distance. The environment can be used to Rain's advantage, so try to get to another side of some barrels to lure the Planner into getting stuck behind them while Rain shoots at him. If he gets close enough to swing at Rain, do a barrel roll to quickly dodge his attack. After enough shots the Planner will be downed. The second fight against the Planner with Hana allows an exploit that can make the encounter much easier. The waterfalls in the room have an electric current running through them, so get in a position behind the Planner where the waterfalls are behind him and blast him with the Assault Rifle to push him into the waterfall where he will get electrocuted. Doing this three times will defeat the Planner. Gallery Student corpse 0.JPG|Victim of the Planner Student corpse 1.JPG|Victim of the Planner Student corpse 2.JPG|Victim of the Planner Student corpse 3.JPG|Victim of the Planner Student corpse 4.JPG|Victim of the Planner Planner intro.JPG|The Planner watching Rain Planner shadow.JPG|Shadow of the Planner Planner attacks rain.JPG|Planner attacks Rain Planner examined.JPG|Rain examines Planner Planner over rain.JPG|Planner examines Rain Planner taunts hana.JPG|Planner taunts Hana Planner electrocuted 1.JPG|Planner's first electrocution Planner electrocuted 2.JPG|Planner's second electrocution Planner electocuted 3.JPG|Planner's third electrocution Planner skull.JPG|Planner skull Planner defeated.JPG|Planner defeated Planner injured.JPG|Planner self-destruct Category:Characters Category:Bosses